For the Love of a Husky
by viper-sindel
Summary: A young woman, trapped in a body not her own, finds her place in Kodi's world.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

"Can you believe it!" a young black-haired woman with attractive features said excitedly. "We're going to Alaska!"

"Joy," her companion said sarcastically. She had long, white hair and stunning green eyes. "Nome, Alaska, home of the famed Balto, smallest and most remote town in all of Alaska."

"Don't sound so happy, Chris," the other girl chided. "This will be the best vacation ever!"

"I'm sure it will, Rebekah, I'm sure it will," Chrystal answered as they boarded the three-person plane with their luggage. It would be only them and the pilot, Duke.

"Where on earth did this fog come from?" asked Becky. I rolled my eyes.

"We're in Alaska," I grumpily explained. "It's always this... dreary."

"Hang on!" Duke said suddenly, his voice filled with panic. Both of us were thrown out of our seats as the high winds hit us suddenly. Ice was creeping over our windows, thick ice. Suddenly, the glass broke and I was jerked towards the open air. Becky grabbed my hand tight.

"Hold on, Chris!" she begged. Her own fingers began to slip as the seconds passed by. Becky's horrified face was the last thing I saw... before all went black.

* * *

><p>I woke to excrutiating pain, my whole body thrumming with it. Each breath hurt a little more to take.<p>

"Easy, my child," came a foreign, soft female voice. "Someone will be along soon... But you won't last long in this temperature. Please do not resent me for my gift to you."

The voice faded, but my pain did not. It increased for just a moment, then the chill in the air dispersed. With a painful sigh, I lay there, waiting for the promised help that would come.

* * *

><p>"We're almost there!" Kirby cheered.<p>

"We're gonna be on time!" Kodi agreed. Their joy brought on the speed of the entire team. Then, the musher began to slow them down.

"Woah," he said. Kirby, while confused, obeyed and slowed down. Then, they saw it. Right in front of them was a snow-white wolf. It was taller than Ralph by quite a bit and looked at them through saddened eyes.

"We don't want any trouble," Kodi said, quoting his father.

"And I only want your help," the wolf answered, though her voice seemed to echo. Without a word, she turned and walked away. After looking at one another, the team and musher followed.

"Kodi... there's no tracks," Kirby noted. All eyes went to the snow. Sure enough, there were no tracks.

"Where are you leading us?" Kodi called ahead, only to see that the wolf had stopped and was looking down at something. Kodi quickly walked forward, the team following.

"She is in your care now," the wolf said, then howled and vanished.

"What the..." the musher said, then walked around to the ground in front of them. A pure white dog or wolf lay there, injuries covering every inch of her being. "Oh no..."

The musher leaned down and gently brushed her cheek. Dark, emerald green eyes slowly slid open. A soft whimper was all they got before her eyes rolled into the back of her head again.

"Come on, team," the musher said, slowly dragging her to the sled where he hauled her on and set her as comfortably as possible on it. "Let's get home."

It had been quite the race to get home with the injured female. No sooner did we pull up, did our musher call out.

"Dr. Davis!" he cried. "Dr. Davis! Hurry!"

The vet came running down the street, only to stop still in shock as he took in the sight of the female.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"I don't know," the musher answered. "A spirit of a white wolf showed her to me. We're meant to help her."

"A white wolf?" the Dr. repeated. The musher nodded. "I'll do my best."

"Thank you," the musher said, then turned as back toward the mail. As soon as we delivered, we all ran over to the vet's with our musher.

"Will she be all right?" he asked.

"She'll make a full recovery, she just needs time," Dr. Davis answered. "Poor thing. She's a half-breed, like our Balto."

"She is?" the musher asked. Davis nodded. "Her teeth told me that much, as well as her size. Poor thing. I can only guess how long she was lying there."

The musher shook his head.

"Please be okay," he told the unconcious female.

* * *

><p>I woke slowly to sounds and smells that were completely unfamiliar. First off, I noted that I was no longer in pain. Secondly, I noticed that the room I was in seemed a wee bit big for a human to live in. I tried to get to my feet, only to fall... in front of a mirror. A high screech of shock and horror escaped me as I saw my reflection. Looking back at me was not my own face, but a pure white wolf!<p>

"Easy girl," came a male voice. "You don't want to antagonize those wounds, now that they're almost healed."

My head spun around to see two tall men and a young husky. The husky was red and off-white in color. I backed away from all of them. One, in a doctor's uniform, slowly stepped towards me. I continued to back up.

"S-Stay away," I said, my terror in my voice. He took another small step forward, then had his coat grabbed by the husky. The doctor looked down at him and sighed.

"You try then, Kodi," he said. The husky nodded and looked at me.

"They aren't going to hurt you," he said calmly, not coming towards me, but not backing up either.

"Where am I?" I demanded. "How did I get here? How did any of this happen?"

"You're in Nome," he answered calmly. "My team and our musher here brought you here after you were pointed out to us by a white wolf spirit."

"A... white wolf spirit?" I repeated in disbelief, then began to pace as I thought it over. I'm a wolf-thing now. The plane... the crash...

"The plane!" I said suddenly, spinning towards the husky. "A plane crashed nearby and-"

"The people are safe here," he answered. "Are you with them?"

I sat down. Was I with them anymore? Finally, I just shook my head.

"No, I just was in the wrong spot when it crashed," I lied. Kodi accepted it. Then I went back to pacing. I remembered being cold... then a voice... now this. Could this be the gift she meant to give me? I looked in the mirror again. Yes, this was what she meant. She saved me from the cold and now from death. I bet the wolf they were guided by was the same wolf that did this to me.

But how do I change back?

I sat down hard, dispair taking me over. Uncaring of who saw, I lay down and cried. A soft, gentle hand rubbed my back.

"There, there," the doctor said. "Everything's going to be all right."

The musher and Kodi left shortly after my crying began. The doctor stayed to comfort me. Once I was done, he checked all my injuries again, then opened the front door.

"Go on out," he said. "You're safe here."

I looked at him, then slowly stepped out. Sounds and smells assaulted my senses, right along with a very old town and several people stretching out before my vision. Very, very slowly, I began to walk down the side of the street. One child in particular stood out to me. She walked up to me, another husky and a half-breed at her side. She gave me a soft pet, then a kiss on the head.

"All better now?" she asked. I noddded. "Good. Meet Jenna and Balto. I'm Rosy."

I smiled softly. Children were precious no matter where you were. I gave her a small lick on the cheek, then continued my walk. Balto soon stepped up next to me.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. I shrugged.

"I've been better," I answered, then paused as I saw another group of children nearby. I watched them play for a while, then sighed.

"Did you have a human family?" he asked. I nodded.

"Mom, Dad, sister, brother, best friend and her baby," I answered, only to close my eyes at the pain of the memory. "But they're gone now. I'll be lucky if I ever see them again."

"Well, you're lucky to be alive so I'd say there's a good chance of it," Balto answered. "Where will you be staying?"

"I don't know," I answered. "Probably with the doctor."

Balto nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked. I looked at the ground. Should I give him my name? I know no others, at least ones I'd answer to...

"Chrystal," I answered finally.

"Well, Chrystal," Balto said. "Welcome to Nome. There'll be a gathering tonight in the warehouse. All of us will be there. You should come."

I mulled it over, then nodded. He gave me a soft smile and walked away. I resumed my walk, taking in all the sights, the sounds... I even got petted by a few kids. One even gave me a bite of her beef jerky. Several of the adults weaved around me, but a few gave me a soft pat. Some even asked how I was, to which I answered as best I could in dog fasion. Some smiled at that. Some gave me a wide berth, pulling their children away.

"Careful," the mothers would say. "That's part wolf. We can't trust it yet."

I would sigh at their harsh words, then would continue on my walk. At long last, I caught sight of a long beach. Numerous dogs were playing out there, Kodi included. With a great deal of reluctance, I slowly stepped out into the open. A brown one saw me and his eyes opened wide.

"You're okay!" he said joyfully, bounding over. Three others (including Kodi) quickly followed. "Are you feeling better?"

I nodded.

"Thanks to all of you," I answered with a small smile. "Thank you... for helping me."

"It was a pleasure," the brown one said, flexing his muscles. "Would have brought you back myself, but the others insisted on helping."

Almost instantly, there were cries of disagreement. I smirked, knowing exactly what to do to put him in his place.

"And I suppose a dog of your stunning musculature could have done it all yourself," I commented, stepping closer in a seductive way. As predicted, he took a step back, a goofy grin on his face.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I'm single, too, you know," I continued, stepping forward again, making him step back again.

"I know," he answered, completely entranced by the moves I was putting on him.

"A fine prize for any dog," I continued.

"Right," he answered.

"A dog just like you," I said, enjoying the fact that he was now backed up against a boat. Then, abrubtly, I changed my expression and tone to one of unconcealed anger and disgust. "And every other pig-headed, self-absorbed, half-wit dog that I've seen!"

Without another word, I stormed away.

"Wait a minute!" he cried.

"Go jump in a lake," I answered and kept walking. I wasn't the least bit surprised when the female of the group joined me.

"My name's Dusty," she said. "Don't mind Kirby. He's awful full of himself."

I nodded in agreement.

"So I've noticed," I answered. "Are they all like that?"

"Only recently," she answered. "Your appearance caused quite a stir. Almost every male is entranced by your beauty."

I frowned, stopping in step.

"I'm NOT beautiful," I stated simply. She smiled.

"They think you are," she answered. We resumed our walk. "Are you coming tonight to the warehouse?"

I nodded.

"Balto invited me," I answered. "His human girl is very kind, too."

"Rosy's not his girl, she's Jenna's," Dusty corrected. "But yes, she is sweet. She loves all dogs thanks to Jenna and Balto."

"I heard about how he saved the town," I commented. "It only stands to reason that the whole town should like him now."

"Kodi's his son," she revealed. I stopped dead, shocked.

"No way," I answered. She nodded.

"Balto and Jenna's son," she stated. "Ralph's the big grey one. He's kinda a wimp."

I smirked.

"That fits," I answered. "Huge build, mind of a teddy-bear."

She laughed and we continued our walk.

"Wait til you meet Balto's closest companions," she said. "Two polar bears, Muk and Luk, and two geese, Boris and Stella."

I shook my head in disbelief.

"Guess when you have nothing else, you make friends with the most unlikely of creatures," I commented. She nodded, then a human called her name.

"Gotta go," she said. "I'll see you tonight. Warning, it's a sing-off amongst us all."

I rolled my eyes. Singing. Great. I used to enjoy that... then things when sour with my family. Perhaps a song would do me good.

Dusty walked me behind the warehouse, back to the stage entrance.

"Good luck," she said, then when back to the front. I was nervous, I won't lie. I hadn't sung for anyone in years! I just prayed my voice was still as good... and my song would be liked. Song after song went on through the night, each one different and as delightful as the next. Some made you laugh so hard you cried. Others were so sweet you could almost want to snuggle with someone. At long last, it was my turn. The musicians had their instructions... as well as a spotlight. Without a word, I got into place behind the curtain and prepared to do this just as the dog on All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 did. Please let me get it right...

"And last, but not least, the newbie to our town, Chrystal!" the announcer said. The spotlight came up, showing my silouette behind the curtain. Now I had to make every move count.

If you've got romance on your mind

If you'd like to stroll hand in hand

If you want to cuddle in the moonlight

And whisper "ain't love grand"

If you want someone to buy that sweet talk

That you boys all love to spout

Baby count me out

If you want to dance, cheek to cheek

Then go home and talk all night long

If you want to send somebody flowers

And share a stupid song

If you want a woman who believes that

You're what her life's all about

Baby, count me out

I've been there

I've done that

It's nowhere

It's old hat

Forget those thoughts you're thinking mister

And just regard me as your sister

If you want to send, Valentines

If you want to write poetry

Here's a little change, go call somebody

Who doesn't look like me

And if you've got plans to fall in love

Without a shadow of a doubt

Baby, count me out

That's what I said

I said Baby, count me out

Hound Dog

Loud cheers followed my performance, several whoops and jeers, but it told me all I needed to know. I'd done well. I came back around and was surprised at all the guys begging me to sit next to them. I shook my head with a smile and looked over those who were sitting at their seats. Kodi caught my eye. He looked as though he wanted to be just like the other dogs, but instead was struggling to stay in his seat. Without a word, I leapt over the crowd of wooers and walked right up to his side.

"This spot taken?" I asked. He shook his head and I sat down.

"That was a breathtaking performance," he said, trying to make conversation. I smiled.

"First time I've ever sang like this," I revealed. His eyes widened in surprise.

"No way!" he answered. I nodded. "Well, you're a natural."

I smiled at him. Suddenly, the door slammed open and all eyes shot to it.

"Steel!" came a stunned and disgusted voice.

"What are you doing here?" demanded another.

This dog was black and white. Every inch of him was sculpted with very nice muscle. He walked right up to me.

"What do you say we ditch this scene and go for a midnight walk," he said in what he believed was a sexy, alluring voice. To me, it was purely annoying.

"I'm fine right here," I answered. "Kodi's my companion tonight."

His eyes shot to Kodi, a look of loathing on his face.

"Like father, like son," he snarled, then turned back to me. "If you ever change your mind, I'm around."

I said nothing, only frowned more at him. Wordlessly, he spun and took his leave, but not before sending Kodi another glare. I shook my head and looked over at Kodi. He was wearing a goofy grin.

"Nice one," Dusty said from my other side. "Steel's a real asshole."

"So I noticed," I answered. "What did he mean by 'like father, like son', Dusty?"

"Jenna chose Balto over him," Dusty answered. "Now you are choosing Kodi over him. That says a lot."

I shook my head.

"It's nothing permanent yet," I commented. "I just don't want anything to do with Steel."

Dusty laughed.

"I think you just deflated Kodi's pride," she commented and we looked at Kodi. I shook my head as I saw how he seemed a little down. I smiled and leaned over, nuzzling him softly. Surprised, he just took it.

"Now, as you know, this sing-off comes with a prize, a prize of your choice," said a male dog, stepping up. There was a female at his side, both with smiles. "So now, it's time to vote. Nominate your winners."

"Chrystal," one dog cried. The whole group soon joined him. I blushed.

"Thanks," I said, slightly embarrassed.

"Guess that's an unchallenged winner," the female judge said. "Name your prize."

I thought it over, then smiled.

"I still have no idea where I'm supposed to stay tonight," I said casually. Almost immediately, every male offered to have me stay with them, minus the ones that were taken and the one beside me. I smiled softly. "Kodi, would you allow me to stay with you?"

His jaw dropped and he struggled to answer, stumbling over his words. So, I leaned over and softly kissed his cheek. He melted on the spot.

"Sure," he said, looking at me through dreamy eyes. I smiled softly.

"Thank you," I told him, then turned back to the judges. They just shook their heads.

"Now, since you're new, I'm sure we'd all like to know a little about you," the female said. "Feel free to tell us anything you want, just so we can know you better."

I thought it over. What could I tell them?

"I come from a much warmer climate, down south," I began, deciding the truth would work well. "I had a human family, parents and three kids, a best friend of the family, and a newborn. My own children were among them, and I'm sure the one's still there."

"How many children do you have?" asked Jenna.

"One left," I answered. "The other four were killed."

Immediately, all kinds of disbelieving and angry comments were made against what had happened.

"My son is currrently the guardian of the newborn babe," I continued. "He helps raise her and teaches her new things every day. I couldn't be more proud of him."

I paused, then continued.

"My family was on their way here for vacation, then changed their minds half-way," I continued. "I was all ready on the plane to Nome and couldn't get out. On the plane that crashed nearby, I could have sworn I recognized one person as the friend of the family, Rebekah. If she is here, I may still be able to return home or see my family again."

Several of them shook their heads.

"Can you describe Rebekah?" asked Jenna. I nodded.

"Raven hair, blue eyes, tall, but built along curvacious lines, not useful ones," I answered. Several of them exchanged looks.

"That sounds exactly like the newcommer," Balto stated. I stood up.

"Can you take me to where they're staying?" I asked. He nodded, then looked at Kodi.

"Kodi will take you," he said. I nodded and Kodi rose. Wordlessly, the two of us left. Soon, we came upon a house and Kodi scratched at the door. It was opened almost immediately by Duke, the pilot. He looked all right. He looked between me and Kodi, then stepped aside to let us in.

"Kodi, I need to do this alone," I told him. "I'll come back to the warehouse when I'm done."

He nodded and left. I stepped into the house. Becky was outside the back door in the fenced in yard. Wordlessly, I walked right up behind her, then around to face her. She smiled at me.

"Hello," she said. I smiled and then began to write in the snow.

Becky, it's me, Chrystal. I know it may be hard to believe,

but it's me in this body. When I fell out of the plane,

a voice told me she would make sure I was safe. A little

later, the mail team found me and I was in this form, not

a human one. Please believe me.

I stopped and looked back at her. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me.

"Chris?" she asked. I nodded. Almost immediately, she threw her arms around me and hugged me tight. "Oh thank God! We were so worried!"

"Worried about what?" Duke asked, coming out back. Then he saw the writing. His own eyes widened as he looked at me. Quickly, I wrote again.

This must remain our little secret until I figure out

how to change back into a human. Even then, no one

must know about this. Agreed?

Both agreed immediately. I smiled as Becky wiped the messages away.

"Where are you staying tonight?" she asked.

With Kodi, the red and white husky, son of Balto and

Jenna. After that, I'm not sure.

"Well, Chris," she said. "You're gonna be in a world of hurt for a while. I'll do what I can to make your time as a dog more... pleasant."

I snorted. She smirked.

"Try is the key word here," she stated. I smiled and nodded, then got up. She merely gave me a soft pat and let me out the door. I nuzzled her leg softly, then left for the warehouse once more. Kodi met me at the door.

"Is she your family?" he asked. I nodded. His expression drooped a little. "So I guess you'll be staying with her now, huh?"

I smiled and nuzzled him affectionately.

"We'll see," I answered. "Tonight, I'm yours."

He brightened a little at that and I smiled at him.

"Where to?" I asked. He dared a soft nuzzle, then led me away from all the others. We went towards the very edge of town, where he scratched on the door again. This time, the musher opened the door and let us in. Kodi then proceeded to walk down the hall, down to a room with a fireplace. The fire was lit, the room, cozy. A lovely persian rug lay in front of the fire, beckoning to me. Without a word, Kodi and I lay down on it, side by side.

"This is your home?" I asked. He nodded.

"It's small, but it works," he answered. I nodded. Then the musher came back, carrying food. It smelled like spagetti. I gave a soft whine and he smiled. He set the plate in front of me and Kodi. This was reminicent of the Lady and the Tramp. I smiled at the irony, then slowly ate a meatball. I ate with utmost manners, making sure not to get any on my fur... though I knew Kodi would gladly clean it off. He, on the other hand, was getting it all over his face. I smiled and reached over, cleaning his face for him. Too surprised to do anything, he let me. The musher chuckled.

"First time you've ever brought a girl home, Kodi," he teased. I smiled. and then continued to eat the spagetti, still not getting any on my fur. My companion was trying not to blush at his human's bluntness. "And she's a pretty one, too. If you'd like, my dear, feel free to stay here as long as you want. Our door is open to you any time."

I nodded and he left us alone. The room was lit by a single candle and the fireplace. Again, I took a moment to enjoy the coziness of the room. It was sparcely furnished, minus a few rugs and a kitchenet. The table was very, very small, telling me that this musher lived alone, minus the dogs.

"Are you comfortable?" Kodi asked. I nodded.

"Does your entire team live here?" I asked. He nodded. "And the musher, he is your human?"

"Yes," he answered. "What did your family do for a living?"

"The father did farming," I answered. "The mother sewed clothes and quilts. Becky does hair, cosmetology degree and all."

"A what?" Kodi asked, completely baffled. I got a sheepish smile.

"Sorry, I forgot you're not used to human technical terms," I told him. "See, I lived with a very well educated family and thus, became extremely well educated myself. That's not to say that all of you out here aren't educated. There are terms that you and your friends use that I don't understand because you had a different kind of education. You use some words that I just can't comprehend for the life of me."

He nodded, understanding.

"Cosmetology is a type of job or career a human can have after going to college to get their degree," I explained. "Without a degree, you can't do that specific job."

"Humans are so complicated," he stated. I laughed.

"They can be," I agreed. "The next youngest child works in fast food, a restaurant. She enjoys her work, but longs to go into cosmetology too. The son works at fast food, but wants to own his own buisness. Both will go to college for the necessary degrees. The rest are too young to have jobs, though during the summer they catch worms for fishing. They sell them to the nearest bait shop, a dollar for twelve."

Kodi shook his head.

"Don't they know how to relax and have fun down south?" he wondered aloud. I shrugged.

"Guess not," I answered. "They're always busy, but after supper, everyone's home together as a family. We play games, eat, rest, and tell or read stories. It's our family time."

He nodded.

"Makes sense," he stated. The plate now empty, I picked it up gently in my mouth and walked to the sink, carefully placing it inside and rinsing it off. Then I went back and laid down with Kodi again. He was watching me, the look on his face like he wanted to say something, but didn't know how to say it.

"Kodi, if you have a question, ask," I told him. "It's much wiser to be a fool for ten minutes than a fool for life."

He relaxed and nodded.

"What happened... to your... mate?" he asked. I looked away from him.

"He was NOT my mate," I answered quietly.

"What?" was his horrified reply. "He... _forced_ you?"

I nodded.

"None of my children were of my choice," I answered. "I couldn't tell you who their father was, either. He waited til I was too sick to think or comprehend anything. I was basically a breathing corpse when he came. He got what he came for and left, never to return."

Kodi shook his head in disbelief.

"Why would anyone want to harm someone as wonderful as you?" he thought aloud, only to blush right after. I gave him a knowing smile.

"You hardly know me, Kodi," I said. "How can I be wonderful?"

His blush deepened.

"I-I gotta go meet with my Dad," he said. "I'll come back later, okay?"

"All right," I answered with a smile. I watched him go, then shook my head. Poor mislead boy.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>"Dad?" I called just outside my Mom's house. "Mom?"<p>

Almost immediately, both of them came around the corner to me.

"What is it, Kodi?" Mom asked.

"You gotta help me!" I said desperately. "Chrystal's staying at my house and we were talking and something slipped and-"

"So what's the problem?" Dad asked. "Tell her you aren't ready to share the house with her."

"But Dad, I DO want to share the house with her," I objected. Dad's eyes got a look of recognition in them.

"You're really hooked on her, aren't you?" he asked. I gave him a sheepish smile, along with a blush at being caught red-handed like that.

"Then what do you need help with?" Mom asked gently. I took a deep breath, praying they wouldn't laugh at me for this.

"I don't think I'm good enough for her," I admitted quietly. "And she has so many other choices around here..."

"Oh, Kodi," Mom said with a smile. "You need help wooing her."

I nodded.

"I'll see if I can get to know her better so I can get a better idea of what she likes," Mom promised. I looked at her with utmost gratitude.

"Thanks, Mom," I said.

"And I'll help your mother by keeping an observant eye on her," Dad said.

"Thanks, Dad," I said, relaxing a great deal. "Thanks a lot."

"Now, I'm sure she's wondering what's taking you so long," Mom said, giving me a hug. I hugged her back gratefully and then raced back to the house.

"-and he led us back to Balto to rescue Duke," came Dusty's voice. "He pointed out that no job is more important than a life."

"That was very heroic of him," Chrystal replied.

"Yeah, but I pulled Duke up the cliff," Kirby boasted.

"With MY help!" Ralph cut in, offended. Chrystal laughed.

"Caught red-handed," she chuckled.

"Where IS Kodi anyway?" asked Dusty.

"He said he had to meet with his father," Chrystal answered. "I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"Have you all ready eaten?" asked Ralph.

"Your human fed us spagetti," she answered.

"WHAT!" the entire group shouted in shock.

"He NEVER gives us human food!" Kirby said.

"I'm sure he had his reasons," Chrystal answered smoothly. "I also asked for some when he walked in with it. He didn't hesitate and put the whole plate down in front of Kodi and I. He fixed his own plate and vanished further into the house."

"That's not fair!" Ralph whined. Chrystal laughed.

"Neither's the fact that Kodi's the only one that's brought home another dog of opposite gender," she pointed out. "Even your musher noticed that much."

Then I saw my musher, David. Wordlessly, he beckoned me over. I walked to him, only for him to give me a flower.

"Give it to your female friend," he said. "I think she'll like it."

So, feeling absolutely rediculous, I took the flower stem in my mouth and carried it into the room. All eyes went to me at once, but I ignored them and went right up to her. I set it down gently just in front of her paws.

"For you," I said, again, feeling very foolish. Her eyes lit up and a smile so warm and contagious spread across her face.

"Oh Kodi!" she said happily. "Thank you! You're so considerate!"

Then she picked it up and walked to the counter. She barked twice and David walked in. She gave a soft whine and looked at the cubboard. As if he knew exactly what she wanted, he pulled out a glass. She pointed to the water and he filled it almost full and set it on the counter. Then, she placed the flower in the glass. She took a moment to smell it's sweet aroma, a pleased smile crossing her face.

"You like flowers, huh?" David said. She nodded, looking up at him. "I'm sure Kodi can show you where our fields of them are. They grow in large quantities around here."

She then came back and laid down next to me.

"Becky tells me you came from a city down south," he continued. Chrystal nodded. "I've heard you have to buy flowers down there because you won't find any growing within city-limits."

Again, she nodded.

"Ever gotten flowers before?" he asked. She nodded. "From Becky, I suppose?"

Again, she nodded. He smiled.

"Then I'm sure you'll love our wild fields during the summer," he said. She smiled and nodded. "Did you get enough to eat? I made extra just in case. Becky told me earlier that you aren't fond of dog-food and tend to not eat if that's what's offered. She said you were raised on human food."

A low growl from her stomach answered his question, making the all of us laugh and her blush. David smiled and got up. He fixed all of us a plate, though he fixed mine and hers together. The others dug in, making me wince at their manners, especially after how I'd seen her eat.

"You all know you're supposed to eat the food, not wear it, right?" she asked tersely. They all stopped and looked at her, confused. "Have a little manners, please. Continue to eat like that and I may lose my appetite."

Then she turned to our food and delicately picked up a meatball and ate it, not getting an ounce of sauce on her fur. After looking at one another, the others slowly followed suite. David smiled.

"I might just enjoy having you around, Chris is it?" he asked. She nodded and took a bite of spagetti. "If you can teach my team more manners, I might be able to get a wife of my own some day."

She looked at him, the question apparent on her face.

"It's hard trying to find a woman who would want to live with so many dogs," he explained. "Becky agreed that it would be difficult, but she's thinking about moving in just so she can keep an eye on you and help me with housework and food. I'm certain the entire group will want human food now, not dog food. She even got a job at the local grocery store to help pay for it."

She nodded, understanding completely. I kept feeling my head tugged to the side as I ate my spagetti noodle, but absentmindedly followed it. Then, her own mouth pressed against mine for a moment. Her eyes widened, then she turned her head, a blush apparent on her features. I smiled and looked down at the plate. There was only one meatball left. With a glance at her, I pushed it to her side of the plate. She smiled warmly at me and took half of it, offering me the other half. Gladly, I took it.

"Becky also mentioned you acted more like a human than a dog," David said, breaking our romantic moment. She smiled and nodded. "That'll make living with you a great deal easier. Understanding humans is a great deal easier than dogs."

She laughed and nodded. Now that everyone was done with their food, she and I made an example and picked up our plate, carrying it to the sink. I turned on the water and she rinsed it, then set it softly in the bottom of the sink. The others quickly followed suite. David smiled and gave her a soft pat.

"Good girl," he said. "I may not let Becky have you back."

Chrystal laughed again, then relaxed on the rug. She let out a soft yawn and curled up as close to me as she could get. David smiled and got up. In a few moments, he came back into the room with a small blanket and covered us both with it. She looked at him gratefully and then let sleep take her. I smiled as I watched her. Perhaps wooing her was going to be easier than I thought.

"Don't take your eyes off her, Kodi," Dusty teased. "She may disappear."

The others laughed. I blushed.

"It's great that she's living with us!" Kirby said. "Now I can woo her from my own front door!"

I frowned at him.

"Looks like Kodi's got dibbs right now," Dusty pointed out.

"And a fine start he gotten off on," Ralph agreed. Then the door opened. In walked the new human, Becky.

"Sorry I'm late, David," she said. Our musher smiled.

"It's all right," he said. "What all did you get?"

"Food for the next week and I know Chris," she said, pulling out a strange bottle. "She'll want a bath in the morning."

"She volunteers?" David asked, shocked. She nodded.

"She hates getting dirty," she answered. "It wouldn't be so bad if white didn't show dirt so well."

David nodded.

"Guess that gives me an excuse to bathe the other dogs too," he said. "Ralph has flees something fierce."

"I've noticed," Becky stated, pulling out another bottle and waving it at him. "Since Chris baths all the time, the fleas never get a chance to settle in on her. Other dogs, on the other hand, often don't want baths."

"What's the blow-dryer for?" David asked.

"Chris likes her hair blow-dried, brushed, and all the shedding fur removed," was the answer. "She prefers to be thouroughly groomed. Even her claws get their own attention."

"Sounds like a typical human female," David commented. Becky nodded.

"She was raised to be one," was the answer as she continued unloading the bags. Lastly, she pulled out five extremely fluffy towels, all of them labeled with a name, our names. David quirked a brow.

"Avoids cross contamination," Becky explained, then put the five bags of food away.

"What'll be for supper tomorrow?" David asked.

"Chris's favorite," was the simple answer. "T-Bone steak with mashed potatoes and brown gravy, corn on the cob, and apple cobbler for desert."

David's eyes were filled with longing.

"Marry me," he said jokingly. Becky laughed.

"I'll think about it," she answered and finished putting the groceries away.

"Don't you have a husband?" David asked, surprised. Becky shook her head sadly.

"He... wasn't a good man," she said slowly. "I was lucky Chris was there. She chased him off once, telling him if he ever came back, she'd kill him. He made the mistake of coming back, and she kept her word. She tore him apart."

"What made her hate him so?" David asked, as stunned as we were. This great beauty getting that vicious? What would have caused it?

"He beat me," Becky answered. "Bruises, cuts, and a few hospital visits were all it took for her to lose her cool on him."

We all shook our heads.

"And her kids?" David pressed. "You mentioned she only has one left."

"All five got in the way, trying to defend me when he came back," she answered, a guilty, sorrow-filled edge to her voice. "If only they'd just stayed out of the way they'd still be alive..."

"But you wouldn't," David guessed. She nodded. "How did the one survive?"

"Chris came in just before my ex could get anywhere near her son," she answered. "I've never seen her so angry. It's not like her to let her emotions control her like that, but..."

"She had just reason," David stated. "Poor thing. It must have torn her apart..."

"She wouldn't eat for days, wouldn't move," Becky answered. "It wasn't til Brice got it through her head that she still had one kid left and he needed her that she swallowed her sorrow and guilt. She's never quite recovered from that. I may never see the Chris I once knew again."

David shook his head.

"I never knew a dog could be so... human," he admitted. Becky nodded.

"You'll find that if you raise them human, they become human," she answered. "She's always been a part of our family, protecting us as only she can. Her son now protects and teaches my son."

"Where's your family now?" David asked.

"They're all coming here to live," she answered. "They'll be here tomorrow night, weather permitting."

"I'll bet she'll be glad to see her son," David said. Becky nodded.

"It will bring her a great deal of joy," she answered. "I just hope the white wolf spirit you saw and the one she heard will help and guide us again."

David looked confused for a moment, but nodded like he understood. None of us knew what she was talking about either. Other than the white wolf telling us where she was, the wolf hadn't done anything else... had she?

* * *

><p>I slowly woke to the smell of french toast. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Becky at the counter, making breakfast. Bacon and sausage were on the stove. The others were all ready awake. I stretched and then sat down next to her feet. Becky smiled at me.<p>

"The family will all be here tonight," she told me. Seeing the panic on my face, she quickly went on. "Don't worry. They all know what happened to you and it appears your son has also gone through a change. His off-white fur contrasts greatly with his red fur."

I shook my head. The white wolf strikes again. Gratitude filled me as I relaxed.

"Bacon or Sausage?" she asked me. I pointed to the bacon. "Shouda known. You hate sausage."

I nodded.

"Well, go sit down," she said. "It's almost done. When you're done eating, David and I are giving all the dogs baths."

I obeyed and laid back down next to Kodi.

"Morning," I told him. He smiled at me, then his smile fell.

"Becky and David were talking last night about you and her ex and your kids," he said softly. The others were watching for my reaction. I sighed and looked away.

"Not one of my better memories," I stated. "At least I still have Matthias and Becky's safe now."

He nodded and relaxed.

"I'm sorry," he said. I smiled softly at him.

"It couldn't be helped," I told him, then silenced as Becky placed a plate in front of us. The french toast smelled delightful, though we ate the bacon first. She smiled at us.

"Choke cherry, blueberry, maple, or peach?" she asked. I barked once and she poured Choke Cherry syrup on our cut-up french toast. The others got the same service. David walked out and sat down in a chair and she served him food. Kodi and I finished our food, ate our fill, then rinsed and stacked our plate again. The others quickly followed suite. Becky and David ate quietly, taking their time.

"Why aren't they bathing us right away?" asked Dusty. I snorted.

"You NEVER go swimming or do anything for a half-hour after you eat or else the food won't settle and you'll make yourself sick," I explained. "Human food is a great deal different than dog food. It doesn't desolve as fast and doesn't get into your blood stream to go where the nutrients need to be near as quickly. Once Becky's sure we've settled, she'll start our baths."

"I've never had a bath," Ralph admitted.

"Don't struggle and don't splash and it'll be over before you know it," I answered. "It'll be painful for you because of the fleas. When they die, they bite in or they jump to any other living organism, trying to survive. I assure you, it will take about three baths just to get rid of all your fleas. After that, I'm sure we can keep them off you with Frontline."

"Frontline?" he repeated.

"It's a type of flea deterrent," I answered. "Fleas die as soon as they come into contact with a bloodstream that contains it. It smells bad, but the smell goes away after a day. It's the best flea protection there is, minus fresh garlic."

"Ready, Chris?" Becky asked finally. I nodded and she and David got out a huge water tub. Becky began to fill it with water she'd been boiling on the stove, all seven canning pans. Some of them had cooled a little. After those pans were dumped into it, she poured in a cooler bucket of water from the tap. I stuck my paw in experimentally and nodded at her. It was a perfect temperature. Then, I stepped in. I sank down, submerging completely. Then I came up and she smiled at me. I stepped out of the basin, onto a towel and she began massaging the shampoo into my fur. I stepped back into the basin and she rinsed me off. Then I stepped out again and she put conditioner into my fur. I was grateful for this. My hair tended to knot way too easy and conditioner helped get them out. She rinsed me again, then David dried me off with a towel with my name on it. David then switched places with Becky and she began blow-drying my fur, brushing it out as she went.

"Kirby, you're next," David said. Kirby followed my example and his bath soon ended. David dried him off completely with his towel and Kirby went and sat down in his spot again. "Dusty."

All this while, Becky was working on my fur. Half-way through Dusty's bath, she switched to working on my claws. She carefully filed them and buffed them. Once Dusty was done, she walked up to Becky with a whine. With a smile, Becky gave her the same treatment she'd given me.

"Kodi," David called. Kodi took his bath without complaint, getting his over with a great deal quicker than the rest of us. "Ralph."

Ralph was hesitant.

"Go on," I told him. "The sooner you get it over with, the sooner you get rid of the fleas."

He whimpered, but stepped into the tub. As I predicted, the fleas bit as soon as the flea shampoo hit them.

"Ow!" he whined. "Oh ow! It hurts!"

I sighed.

"I warned you," I told him. "It's gonna take three baths just like this one to get them all. Only after they're all gone will Becky give you the Frontline. The rest of us will get it today."

He took his bath, trying his damndest to hold still despite the pain. When he finally got out, all of us saw the towel and the water. The water was red with blood, the towel covered in dying fleas and some bloody water.

"Chris," Becky called. I walked over and she pulled out the Frontline. She opened one and placed it right between my shoulder blades. I smiled and let her. True to my warning, it did smell bad at first, but the smell was quickly leaving. Becky made all of them come over and get it, minus Ralph. She just checked the flea population on him.

"Three more baths in the mornings and you'll be clear of fleas," she told him. "I'm sorry they're so painful but it's the only way."

Ralph licked her hand, telling her he understood she was trying to help. Becky then made sure we were all completely dry and then let us all outside for the day.

"Those baths weren't so bad," Dusty said. "I'm beginning to see why you like them so."

I nodded.

"They are pleasant," I agreed. "What should we do today? I've no plans until my family arrives."

Kodi immediately stepped up next to me.

"There's something I want to show you," he said. "My Dad showed it to me when I was little."

He shifted a little, uneasy.

"You'll need another bath afterwards, but it's worth it," he continued. I smiled.

"Take me," I said. He smiled and led me away from the others. We went under the doctor's building and to the end of it, to a concrete wall. I sat down and waited patiently as he gathered a bunch of broken bottles into a pile at the middle of the floor. Then he stepped back. Shock couldn't describe what I felt as I saw the aurora on the wall.

"Oh Kodi..." I whispered. "It IS worth it... It's beautiful."

"Yeah," he agreed. "Beautiful."

Then I saw him looking at me. I knew right then that he hadn't been talking about the aurora. I smiled warmly and nuzzled him softly. He nuzzled me back and both of us enjoyed the moment, sitting next to one another, enjoying eachother's touch.

"Well Chrystal," came Steel's voice. We spun around and looked at him. He had some links of meat aroung his neck. "Just the person I wanted to see. Move mutt."

He pushed Kodi out of the way. Kodi went to attack, but I shook my head at him. He stood back, but watched me.

"What do you want, Steel?" I asked cooly.

"I just figured you and I could get a bite to eat, something fresh," he said, wrapping one end of it around me, pulling me to him. Kodi's ears went flat, but I pointed with my eyes to what was behind Steel. Kodi's bad mood changed to one of sly, evil amusement.

"Oh Steel," I said seductively backing him up. "That's very kind of you. But... don't you know? I prefer my meat... cooked."

Finally, Steel felt the heat of the boiler as it burned his ass. He howled in pain and Kodi and I bolted. He burst through the door, going right for Kodi, but I locked my jaws around his neck and threw him aside. He looked between Kodi and I with a look of disgust.

"Like mother, like daughter," he snarled. I sat down and waited. Two humans soon appeared. Steel pointed at us like we were the ones that had the meat, considering it was laying at our feet. One of the humans was the butcher, the other, Becky. Becky snorted at Steel.

"Trying to frame Chris, huh?" she asked. Steel looked at her in shock. "Everyone knows Chris NEVER eats raw meat."

The butcher looked at Steel coldly.

"So it's been you that's been breaking into my stores!" he said. Steel ducked and ran as the butcher tried to hit him. Then the butcher turned to Becky.

"Well, I can't sell those now," he said. Becky smiled and handed him some cash.

"I'll take them," she said. "I'm sure Chris and Kodi wouldn't mind an afternoon snack."

The butcher smiled at Becky and petted us both, then walked back into his store. Becky picked up the meat and smiled at us.

"Fried or grilled?" she asked. I glanced at Kodi, but knew he'd like whatever I chose. I barked twice and Becky led us home. Once there, she grilled the links for us and then put them on a plate for us. Happily, we ate it all.

"Good thing Becky was there," Kodi said. I snorted.

"Knowing Becky, the whole town all ready knows my food preferences," I answered. "There'll be no doubt in anyone's mind that I don't eat raw meat."

He shook his head.

"She brags about you, doesn't she?" he asked as we let the food settle. Becky took our plate and washed it.

"Always has," I answered. "Ever since she figured out that I wasn't going anywhere, she's been quite content to defend me and stop any possible drama from occurring. Steel didn't have a prayer of framing you or I for the food."

Kodi smiled.

"Good," he said, then his smile faded. "Steel's... never gonna back off... is he?"

I shook my head.

"Not likely," I answered. "Not until I put him in his place. I hate bloodshed, but it seems that'll be the only way he learns."

"But bloodshed isn't tolerated here," Kodi objected. I smiled.

"Becky's all ready explained my temper," I assured him. "I will get in no trouble if I choose to attack him. They'll understand that it was a long time coming."

He just shook his head. He wasn't near as sure.

"Come," I said. "I believe you have a few fields to show me."

He brightened up and led the way.

Kodi and I ran through the fields of flowers all day, enjoying one another's company. It was glorious. I could no longer deny that I was growing feelings for him, ones I hadn't felt in years. Now, we were laying, side-by-side, waiting for the plane to arrive with my family. We were comfortable together. No one had bothered us today. Jenna and Balto had seen us, acknowledged us, then turned and walked away. That was it.

Then I heard it. The sound of a plane! I looked at Kodi, my eyes glowing, and we raced back towards the town. The plane landed just before we got there and I ran right to it, Kodi at my side. I barked joyfully as my family all piled out, including my son. He saw me and his eyes lit up.

"Mommy!" he cried and ran to me. I nuzzled him as soon as he got close. He was only maybe knee high on me, appropriate for his human size and age. I smiled, overjoyed to see him.

"I missed you, Mommy," he said softly, tears coming into his eyes. "I thought I lost you."

I hugged him tight.

"You'll never lose me," I told him. "I'll always be with you, even when you can't see me."

He smiled up at me and licked my nose. I smiled and washed his face. He scrunched up his face and let me do it.

"Chris," Dad (Brice) said, walking forward. I let him hug me and hugged him back. "It'll take a while to get used to a dog-daughter, but I'll try."

I smiled at him and nodded. Then Dad turned to Kodi.

"You must be the one that found her," he said. "I thank you. Chrystal is very precious to me."

Kodi nodded and smiled. My sister and brother walked up and hugged me too. Mom refused to hug me, but I understood why. She had a fear of dogs since her best friend when she was young got torn apart by one. It would take a while for her to get used to me like this.

"Mommy?" Matthias asked suddenly. I looked at him. "What do we do now?"

I smiled at him.

"We take things one day at a time, my son," I answered. He then looked at Kodi.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Kodi," he answered. I smiled at them both.

"Thanks for saving Mommy," Matthias said to him, though refusing to leave the safety of my legs. He was between my front legs and my belly, as I was sitting. Kodi smiled at him.

"It was a pleasure," he said, then looked at me. "And still is."

Dad looked between the two of us knowingly.

"Chris, if I may, I could use your help unpacking," he said, skillfully getting me away from Kodi. I nodded and followed him to our new home. No sooner were we out of earshot and in the backyard, did he begin speaking to me.

"You like him," he stated. I nodded, then sighed and began to write.

A little too much. I'm scared, Daddy. What if he learns

the truth and no longer feels the same for me?

"You can't run your life according to what-ifs, Chrystal."

I know, but I doubt I'll be a dog forever. I don't want to

leave behind any broken hearts, especially his... He's so

wonderful, Daddy. I really like him... maybe even love

him. What am I going to do?

"Personally, I'd tell him the truth," Dad stated. "You know it's the right thing to do. But I'd give him time, make sure he truly loves you, make sure you truly love him. Then tell him."

Very well... but he won't believe me.

"All you can do is try," he said softly. "If he truly loves you, he'll listen... and believe you."

I sighed. Please, white wolf, help him accept the truth. Help his heart listen to me.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: Don't own nuthin less it's me own OC's.

* * *

><p>I nodded to my Dad and got up. After looking back at him, I left to find Kodi. He was talking and laughing with his friends. I loathed to do this, dreading his reaction, but I knew that to lie to him was to drive him away.<p>

"Kodi?" I said, staying a ways away. He looked at me, taking in my serious expression. "Got a moment?"

He exchanged looks with his friends, then followed me to the backyard of my new home. Dad was still there and he gave me an encouraging look. That was Kodi's tip-off that something wasn't right.

"What's up?" he asked. I sighed.

"Kodi... this may be very hard to believe, even most likely to not be believed but-"

"Mommy, Mommy!" Matthias said, sprinting into the backyard and right up to us. "This place looks so strange from down here! I love being a dog! Can we stay this way? Things smell different too! I don't like being short, but I LOVE running! Grandpa even said we could stay this way if we wanted! All we gotta do is ask the White Wolf to make it permanent!"

I froze and my head went to Kodi. His eyes were wide as he looked between Matthias and I, then to Dad on the step. Dad guessed it all correctly.

"It's true, Kodi," he said gently. "Chrystal is my blood daughter, a human. The same white wolf that guided you to her found her earlier and told her that she'd help her, though she didn't say how. She turned her into a dog so the chill in the air wouldn't kill her with her injuries being so severe."

Kodi backed up, away from us, his gaze going from one of us to another. Gods! He's going to run!

"Kodi, wait!" I said, but he turned and ran. I felt my whole being torn in two. Tears filled my eyes and I closed them, the tears now running down my face.

* * *

><p>My whole world had just been turned upside down. Pain and disbelief tore right through me. Then, a loud howl struck the air. It was filled with such dispair and pain... It tore at my heart, knowing it was Chrystal that was in such pain. Part of me wanted to run back to her, to comfort her. The other, larger part of me knew that if what she said was true (which it obviously was) there was no future for us. There can never be a pairing between a human and a dog. It was... wrong!<p>

I tore through the brush of the nearby forest, running blindly, trying to escape. Then, the ground beneathe me gave way. Snow soon covered me completely. Trained by my Dad, I knew I couldn't stay down there. I dug my way to the surface again, then collapsed on it, letting myself cry.

Then I sensed someone else was near. I cracked open my eyes and saw a huge white paw. I let my eyes travel upward, only to see it was the spirit wolf.

"My grandson," she said. My eyes widened. "I am the mother of your father."

"Is it true?" I asked, letting the pain enter my voice.

"It is, my child," she answered. "I changed her."

I couldn't hide my despair.

"Why did I fall in love with a human!" I berated myself.

"You think she's feeling any better about it?" she asked kindly. "Kodiak, she's kicking herself at this very moment, wishing she HAD died when the plane crashed, not have been saved. Not for her own pain, but because she loves you far too much to live with herself because she hurt you like this."

I looked at her.

"What happens now?"

"That... is up to you," she answered, fading away. I sighed and looked around me. After a little struggling, I climbed back up the slope and followed my tracks back to town. My friends met me near the road.

"Kodi!" Kirby said, running over.

"Are you all right?" asked Ralph.

"What happened?" asked Dusty. I looked at them all.

"Just learned something of Chrystal's past that I had trouble accepting," I answered. It wasn't a lie, but it also wasn't the full truth. I hoped it was enough.

"You're all right though?" asked Dusty. I nodded, relaxing. They bought it.

"Gonna go see her?" Kirby asked. I nodded and left them. My Grandmother made sense... a lot of sense. Why should what she was before change how I feel about her now? I scratched on the door, half expecting to be ignored or turned away. Her Dad opened the door. He gave me a soft smile and let me in. I walked all the way to the backyard and saw her there. The moonlight made her look even more beautiful than before. She sat there, on a rock, looking at the moon, her cheeks glistening with her tears. Her expression tore at my heart as I saw the sadness. Her eyes looked like rare gems with the moon's reflection. Soundlessly, I walked up to her side, up on the rock. No words were needed as she leaned close and placed her head under mine, desperately needing my comfort. I hugged her tightly, telling her wordlessly that I was here, I still cared. Under that moon, we nuzzled one another, comfortable in one another's presence.

"Mommy?" came Matthias's soft voice. There were tears on his face too. I felt a twinge of guilt, knowing he was sad because his mother was sad. She picked him up and set him in front of us and the three of us cuddled together on that rock, watching the stars come out.

"Chrystal?" Dad called softly. We all turned and looked at him. "You might want to get home to David's soon. Becky's called twice, wanting to know if you'll be there for supper."

I nodded to him and the three of us jumped down and trotted out the front door. We then raced to David's, going a little slower than normal so Matthias could get used to his new dog-feet. When we arrived, Becky all ready had the door open for us and let us in. We took our usual spot on the persian rug, Matthias jumping around excitedly as he smelled the steaks.

"We are gettin' steak!" he chanted repeatedly in a sing-song voice. Kodi and I exchanged smiles of amusement. Becky laughed at him and patted his head.

"Patience, Matthias," she said. "You'll get your share... but you have to eat everything on your plate, vegetables included."

Matthias nodded exhuberantly.

"Yep, yep!" he chirped. I shook my head as the rest of the team filed in. They all took their usual spots. They all watched Matthias's antics with amusement. He was dancing around in his excitement.

"All right, Matthias," Becky said. "Go sit down and I'll bring you a plate."

Matthias promptly sat between Kodi and I, his tail wagging at a very high velocity. I shook my head and chuckled. No sooner did Becky put the plate down did he dig in. He did it with manners, yes, but, like all children, he ate like he hadn't eaten in years. Becky and I exchanged amused looks, knowing well he was going to need a bath after he ate. He wasn't old enough yet to understand that your food wasn't supposed to end up on your fur. Kodi and I were next to get our plates and Becky took Matthias's now empty plate as he leaned back against my chest and burped, his little belly bulging. I shook my head and began to eat slowly. As always everything was cooked to perfection. We all finished at roughly the same time and Becky gathered all the plates and began washing them.

"Chrystal?" Kodi said softly so only I would hear, turning to me. I looked at him. He looked nervous. "I... I love you."

I smiled warmly at him and hugged him.

"I love you, too," I told him, then kissed his cheek. Matthias snuggled up against Kodi and sighed in content.

"Goodnight, Mommy," he said sleepily. I nuzzled him softly. Kodi nuzzled him too. "Goodnight, Daddy."

Kodi froze, then smiled, touched.

"Night, Matthias," he whispered lovingly. I smiled at them both. The whole group smiled at us.


End file.
